Digital television (DTV) may now provide various services including image and voice services that are original functions of television (TV). For example, it is possible to provide an electronic program guide (EPG) to a user and simultaneously provide broadcast services that are received from two or more channels. In particular, a receiving system has a massive storage device and is connected to the internet or a data communication channel that may make two-way communication. Accordingly, services that may be provided by using a broadcast signal have significantly increased. In addition, as the services that use such a broadcast signal become various, a need to accurately provide services using a broadcast signal has increased.